


The Good, the Tired and the Energy

by CrimsonShades



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Depending on Feedback, I could not finish this, Maybe next year though, Other, There was going to be stuff, gender-neutral, i am truly sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonShades/pseuds/CrimsonShades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I'm transferring the plot elsewhere and I don't wanna do the same thing twice and I also don't want to rewrite all of this</i> aka <i>the most underwhelming plot and anticlimactic ending you'll ever see</i>.<br/>I bet you were expecting fuckery, you fuckers.</p><p>xox</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good, the Tired and the Energy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triangular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triangular/gifts).



> See, this as going to be a full thing, but I kinda went elsewhere with my thoughts, so I abandoned it. But I liked it too much to _not_ share it with you guys! So have a half-assed half-finished thing.

You felt like shit.  
No, actually. You felt worse than that.  
You felt like shit that had been run over by a 38-ton truck, three days ago, then left to rot in the rain.  
Your head was pounding so hard, you could barely keep your eyes open, your mouth was dry, your stomach sour and sore. Every movement hurt, your limbs felt five times as heavy as they normally did. With every thought that echoed through your skull you were sure your head was going to just pop open like a watermelon dropped from the 5th floor of a building.  
There was also this heat lingering inside you, making you feel drowsy and slowing your thought process down even more.  
There was no doubt about it. You were sick.  
It was probably the fact that you spent your night outside, doing anything but sleeping, really. Taking walks in the park, watching movies or, like recently, going to that party you only got invited to because the friend of a friend's friend knew a guy who went there. It wasn't that big of a deal, but you had to wait for the bus that was supposed to bring you home for more than two hours in the rain. Sure, you had been too drunk to care then, but now, that your body was fighting a war and you were just in the way of shit as it went down, you couldn't help but curse your own stupidity.  
Or, better yet, him.  
Shifting the blame is always a good thing, right?  
So why not blame the reason for your lack of sleep? The reason why you didn't even try to get as much as you knew you needed in order to run relatively alright?  
Just as you had gotten comfortable in your bed, tucked between covers and sheets, head softly resting on that pillow, the inviting warmth, the sweet lullaby that was more felt than heard slowly rearing you in, ready to give your body that well-needed and even-better-deserved rest, _he_ popped up.  
It wasn't that hard to tell, really. Everything went grey, as if all color had vanished from the world. The steady ticking of the clock simply went silent as time stopped in this little, parallel reality. The noises from the street outside were silenced as well.  
"I don't have time for your crap today, Bill", you said, before the triangular demon had even manifested himself in front of you. Today he chose a less flashy entrance, simply growing out of a shadow. While he pulled the black tendrils of darkness that were still partially covering his glowing body off himself, his one eye shot you a glare that once again emphasized how much he hated being interrupted in the middle of putting on a show.  
Yes, this tiny triangular demon from wherever was the reason for your tiredness.  
Ever since you made that vacation in Gravity Falls, OR, he had appeared in your dreams every night. At first you were frightened, of course. A nearly omnipotent, nearly omniscient demon that decided to haunt you and could transform your dreams into the worst nightmares that sent you jolting upright in your bed and screaming more than five minutes into being fully awake wasn't something you see every day.  
But eventually you figured he was actually just a really really powerful asshole.  
Your fear amused him.  
But you didn't cease to humor him when you stopped being afraid of him. Eventually you became some weird sort of friends. That was the only word you could think of to describe it, really.  
He'd pop up and either tell you stories or summon things or discuss with you about the weirdest things. Whatever he had currently on his mind that was devoid of even the slightest trace of sanity.  
"What's the matter, doll? And don't give me that "I'm tired, please let me sleep"-number again." The top hat wearer hovered closer and drew circles around you.  
You swatted at him like a fly, your hand passing right through his two-dimensional body.  
"I'm sick, okay? Just leave me alone." You got comfortable again and pulled the covers up to your ears.  
"Psh." He snickered. "Not so durable, are you?"  
"I need sleep. Not putting up with that. Just. Sleep. Bye now. Talk later. Preferably next year."  
"And here I was, just about to show you something fun."  
"Later. Sick now. Brain later."  
"Sick, huh?" There was an undertone of intrigue in his echoing voice that made the pain in your head pound.  
"I only mentioned it like fifty times by now. Bill. Get. Lost." You muttered through gritted teeth, the only way to make the pain at least somewhat bearable.  
His eye narrowed slightly as he stared at you, but he quickly returned to his usual annoyingly-cheery mood, curving his thin noddle-arms into what might have been a shrug.  
"Suit yourself. Later then! Don't get well too soon!" He spread his arms widely and the entire greyness seemed to be sucked up by the white hole that appeared behind him, leaving nothing behind but boring, old reality.  
"Finally."You uttered tiredly, turned around and fell asleep.


End file.
